


Heat

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Incest, Romance, Sexual Tension, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: What happens behind closed doors should stay behind closed doors, if only they were quieter.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Some lemony goodness involving our favourite sibling Reapers. ... Rukia x Byakuya Kuchiki... I do not own these characters but Good mighty god if I did, let's just say that bleach would have been more suited for mature audiences.... And also I would like to add for those who aren't familiar with these two, that they aren't infact bother and sister, as a matter of fact they don't even have an ounce of blood in relation to each other....sooooo with that being said, enjoy....  
> 
> ........................XXX.....................

An unclimbable wall had been built such splendidly between these two beings; constructed with only the most painful memories unconsciously of coarse, of the married life he once held. Over the past few decades these two now adopted siblings made sure to never breach said barrier, both as equally frightened of the other, but with different aspects of that heart wrenching fear at the fore front of their minds..... Who had been the first to take the initiative in building this now crumbling wall?... One could only assume it to be the seemingly frigid ice Prince himself... He had marked that unapproachable boundary, the kind that felt unwavering in the same frustrating fashion as his long adopted Stoicism, the very one in place from the moment his world shattering gaze singled her out; his beautiful Rukia .. A promise, unforgotten to the woman he loved, yes.. used to love during the very last moment her fleeting strength finally took its long awaited leave.. But Byakuya had not been fully prepared for this bitter harshness of the life altering encounter his beloved grandfather had gloriously happened upon so many years ago in aiding his grandson's quest for the lonely child his now dead wife had abandoned remorsefully, when she was just a fragile little infant....  
     
Exactly one year after her untimely passing, his dear Hisana's, he finally laid eyes on the ignorant temptress he thought regrettably to be his long lost sister in law... Left positively speechless, dumb and frozen over completely solid, Byakuya found himself impossibly spellbound by the mesmerizing transparency held in each of the girl's amethystine orbs; the very pair his dull grey one's caught unexpectedly staring up at him...  Like the purest form of astonishment, kicking him squarely in the tender regions of his clothed shin, thus were the effects of their first encounter; pain being washed away by the flooding notion of a deep seated relief, only to be replaced once again by an equally tortuous agony, after catching more than a simple show of familiarity in their appearances  ..... His Rukia, his beautiful tormentor, or rather his wife's dearly beloved baby sister..... The girl had him completely taken over; held hopelessly hostage with that obstinate nature of hers, the very one bathed in the same shade of similarity, an unrelenting unbreakable will matched in every way with his, but...her unwavering loyalty and most of all her unyielding compassion far exceeded that of his own, allowing her to bless even an insufferable tyrant as himself with much needed love.... Thinking back momentarily to the many cruel acts (in his opinion), he had put her through ever since the painful day she made his home hers, still churned his blood hotly; caused his resolve to falter with a mocking chill that traversed the length and curvature of his spine. He felt it stinging, burning only this time it was more pleasurable than painful... This time his pain was washed away by the bleeding indentations left behind her raking fingers.... They bruised a crimsoned path up and down the flawed skin on his back, digging deeply into his naked flesh while he attacked her deliciously exposed neck, as she deposited the warmth of her breath lavishly across his....  when exactly the proverbial tables had been turned, neither at the moment were capable of supplying a much suitable answer, however one thing for sure they both knew...the tables hadn't been turned but infact been tumbled all the way down, broken perhaps.. That masterfully crafted wall between them was shattered into a million tiny pieces, broken like a fragile crystal beneath the heavy strain of their building affections towards each other... Both meant not for things to escalate to such a soaring height, this out of pockets, this way beyond their lost control.. However, what was done was done, and judging from the direction Byakuya's ungloved fingers were headed in, they both knew it was much to late to reconstruct that very wall ever again. The dye had been casted, the cat had most definitely been let out of his torn bag, Rukia and Byakuya played for years around the glowing embers of a dead flame with deceitful crassness in thought, not wanting to see the growing lividity that began to spark anew, and now they both had been gobbled up by its burning touch, sinking sinfully beneath the talented flame that had been fanned by their petulant nature ..... 

Rukia wiggled about in an act of sheer desperation, allowing that single emotion to fuel her movements in his strong hold, she offered the towering being more leverage over her trembling body while her pink tongue locked itself away behind two perfect rows of pearly whites; a feeble attempt as to not alert their servants of the sinful activity both were currently indulging in.... Never had she thought that this man, this very epitome of seriousness himself would have caved so deeply, so gracelessly beneath his mounting desires they way she had ..... This moment, with them so passionately close to each other would forever become her alter, her place of peace, her own private nirvana from now on. .... If this moment was just what it was, a broken man, succumbing under the weight of his most carnal instincts, then she was ready to etch each feeling, each hot ghosting of his lust filed breath in her mind; she, this selfish being was prepared to store every movement of his, lock and cherished their forbidden coupling for Kami knew that after tonight they would no longer be in such close proximity with each other ever again... Byakuya kuchiki would forever shut himself away, plant those steely Greys of his firmly on the ground, hating himself in private for the sexual things he was now whispering so sweetly into her blush painted ears; the many erotic acts he was planning to, had been plotting to carry out, if only for tonight .. 

What started out as a quiet private dinner between two adopted siblings, a tender gesture meant to commemorate the supposed date of the Petit Princess's birth anniversary, soon turned into one of the most heated sessions of conversation both had ever allowed themselves to engage in. Threats were made, shrouded thickly in the guise of a failed show of disinterest, fire had been spat back and forth with such potent venom by both parties in their state of  clouded judgement....  One thing lead obviously to the other and before their rationality blossomed itself within their anger filled thoughts, dishes were already being thrown off its righteous path while the vials of sanguine red coloured liquid spill itself aggressively from its glassy container beneath Rukia's arching back, as her loving Ni-sama, her very respected, very desired older brother covered her petite body with his much larger frame...... What should have been a stinging back hand, connected firmly across her pale cheeks was replaced at the very last moment by soft thin lips, nipping gently at her closed ones.... Foreheads touched each other in a silent show of comprehended affection, taloned slender fingers caressed her face as hot breath danced lovingly, invitingly across her mouth.... Rukia heard her name being whispered with such tenderness at its helm, spoken in a tone she had not been adept to; coaxing an equally submissive whimpering from her throat before she reciprocated Byakuya's momentary emotion...  The instant the silent devil forced his tongue into his Angel's hot mouth he knew all was definitely lost, gone in a flash, disappeared leaving nothing but the distance he once forged between them at a distance..... His Rukia tasted as though heaven had opened up itself to him with welcoming arms; warm, inviting and forgiving all at once for his transgressions against the signed contract that labeled them official siblings. He dove more and more into her mouth, drowning them both beneath the flow of warm thick lust, dismissing the many frantic thumping emanating from outside their room by the servants under his witch's talented fingers. He smelt their fear for their dear Rukia-sama's life.... Its essence as heavy as the sleekness he felt coating his fingers as he travelled them hungrily up and down her covered core....  Before they both knew it, she had been backed up against the very door their servants had been pounding away on, while her adopted brother lathered her exposed flesh with harsh sucks and blood lust bites.... Her hands fisted in his long raven locks, yanking aggressively on their family's most cherished heirloom exclusively known as the kenseiken; however neither were of sound mind anymore, for Byakuya himself snatched the dam thing away with brute force steering his grip, a violent move that resulted in a few broken tendrils of dark midnight hair and a shattered silver head dress behind his haste... 

Heavy tongues wet with saliva battled against each other in a show of dominance, hands fought clumsily to caress and touch every available parts of their anatomy while Byakuya pressed his clothed erection up hard against her equally clothed sex.... Moans were passed back and forth as hushing sounds made them selves known from behind the thin shoji door separating the two from their servants... .... Tearing Rukia's kimono to ragged pieces, he fought the image of her naked skin for control, afraid he was going to hurt his princess beyond repair, but what our dear sweet captain had been privy to, was just how volatile his Rukia's nature was once she had granted lust free reigns over her body....... Feeling the building unfairness of her exposed form while he was still fully clothed, she dropped to her naked knees harshly, hissing as her skin connected with the polished floor boards, ignoring the burning sensation that her action had caused her legs to feel before she began to furiously fumble with Byakuya's hakama, trying with desperation driving her fingers to free the damnable man's protruding erection in order to make him feel as minding numbing hot as she was.... 

Her soft wet tongue massaged  every visible surface Byakuya's rigid member offered... Swirling, caressing its ways like a well versed snake as she slithered her soft appendage over the tiny slit of his shaft, tasting his leaking juice..... Straining to hold back his strangled cries, the twenty eighth head of the Noble clan fisted his palms around his Rukia's bobbing head, forcing her mouth down further, in an effort to feel himself sink deeply down her soft throat.... The effects of that little selfish act of his resulted instantaneously in a ripped  yelp. one from his wide open mouth and another from his shaking body. Inturn it caused tiny silvery beads of tears to slip its way carelessly pass his Princess's eyes... Wiping the excess saliva away from her swollen lips, rukia was pulled forcefully to her feet once more as her adopted brother attacked her yet again. He messed their naked bodies together as though he wanted them to become one, trying now to relocate them both to a more comfortable spot for kami knew the last thing Byakuya wanted was to fuck his sister on the cold hardwood floor. He woud never stoop so low as to tarnish this given opportunity so selfishly by taking the young princess in that manner... No never, what he wanted was for the bratty little beast to taste his lust in all of its glory, feel his undying need for her as a man who simply loved and craved every inch of her.... Byakuya kuchiki had been a thirsty being, perhaps even before he found Hisana... That hunger was never quelled, after his marriage to the frail little beauty it only intensified and even more further when his obsidian gaze sought that of his beloved angel, Rukia ... That emptiness in him began to stir into a gut wrenching storm, killing him slowly on the inside each day. And now here he was, filling that need, feeding that animalistic hunger as he attempted to sate his parched body with the heavenly being known as his adopted sister, the woman his heart yearned for over the past six decades... 

What remainder left behind from their half eaten dinner were scattered carelessly around their feet for Byakuya finally found a wonderful spot in which to press their bodies against... Rukia sucked in a harsh breath as she felt herself connected with the cold wet surface of their dinning table; it being made so chilled by the nipping night air and the wetness...well that was to be blamed on the red wine she spilled earlier.... Her legs were parted with a light teasing slap before she felt him settle his weight between them... His sinful mouth curling and sucking away at a pink pebbled nipple while one hand massaged the other. Feeling the pressure of his uncovered cock brushing against her exposed sex sent wicked vibration all through her in such a hurried fashion that her back arched off of its wooded bed in a seemingly painful manner..... "Byakuyaaa!" She screamed, fuck the servants, fuck which ever unfortunate soul that was within hearing distance for what the raven haired devil was doing to her nipples was more than worth the lingering fear of being caught. 

She loved him and then loathed him with a passion so fierce that he would have been able to combust on the spot from one of her heated glares.... And now she loved him with just as much passion as she hated him with....  She loved as many as three times... Lost as many as trice and now it was the great Byakuya kuchiki filling that hollowness inside of her dead heart.... This man, this insufferable devil, this handsome creature that was now circling her slick opening with his helmet shaped cock was the one she wanted to be with through thick and thin, through turbulent seas and windy nights; Rukia Kuchiki wanted to give her all to the one man she loved more than herself.... ..... With one swift thrust he was bedded within her core. Surrounded by warmth and suffocating tightness Byakuya stilled himself for fear of ripping Rukia open..... Her eyes were tightly shut, mouth shaped in a silent O while they both allowed themselves to get acquainted with each other's sex's.... But patience hadn't been a trait to bless these two wayward souls, for their bodies began to pull against each other in a concerted effort to satisfy each craving that laid dormant within.... Shifting his manly hips, the raven haired devil rocked into Rukia and this time her silent O transformed into a pleasurable "ohhh!".... And that was the little incentive he needed in order to begin his debauchery..... 

Pulling all the way out before slamming right back in Byakuya's pace was slow and agonizing but the pleasure it brought was magnanimous... Each thrust rocked Rukia as well as the unfortunate dinning table.. Its four feet scrapped and dug into the floor boards as their cries combined itself with the ones spilling from the petite Princess's mouth. ... powerful manly hands griped her body roughly, low grunts and animalistic growls traveled to her ears prompting her to force her eyes open.... Upon doing so the sight she was blessed with was so heavenly that she thought it an absolute crime to view such an extraordinary expression painted across Byakuya's entire being... His grey eyes were shut, bottom lip caught between his pearly whites and his hips continued to guide his cock in an automated rhythm.... His usual stoic posture had been replaced by a more relaxed one, portraying him as a complete stranger in her vision..... But then again he had to be, the Ni-sama she knew would have never crumbled in such a manner under the building preasure of his mounting desires.... ..... Both grating against each other, rocking back and forth, bodies entangled in a show of rapture as countless profanities decorated the clouded air.... Byakuya fucked Rukia in such a fashion that her body gave up its own motion and began to flow with the rhythm of his instead.... Bathed in sweet sweat and sticky sugary wine, their bodies came together beautifully, like the hot scorching day that longed for the night's cooler touch; like the burning sun which loans it's light to the silvery pale moon, thus were their union, heavenly and wild all at once... Made even more so when Rukia's face was pressed up against his hairless chest while her quivering legs wrapped themselves around his waist, grinding, gyrating on nothing but pure adrenaline and an unmeasurable quantity of lustful passion.... They moved as one now, combing back and forth in their combined heat until the time came for them both to find euphoria.... Screaming and cursing each other's name they came catapulting over the edge of the abyss.. Their bodies zinged and sizzled with sated desire as their beating hearts raced each other in a uncoordinated fashion. Rukia kept her face hidden, cushioned by Byakuya's manly contours of his chest while he buried his face in the thick glossy midnight locks of hers... Their arms sought each other's as they embraced lovingly for the very first time in their shared existence; breathing retook its normal pace but they remained intact ..... Finally after what seemed like eons, Byakuya untangled himself first, walking away in his naked splendor while the Petit princess gave him a look of proved suspicion for she had already been expecting this side of him, but unfortunately not this soon..... Ahhh, it seemed that their little adulterous act had been a mistake from the jaded look she saw clouding his pale eyes but what little miss Kuchiki didn't know was just how precious she was to Byakuya kuchiki.... He saw the apprehension and visible expectancy illuminated in her amethystine orbs and that was why he was now willing to follow his heart's calling and not his Brain's more logical reasoning...... 

Covering himself sloppily with his ripped uniform, the ice Prince slid the Shoji door slightly ajar as he signaled for some one who was obviously standing on the outside to approach... After straining her ears to catch his words, rukia finally gave up and waited with what little miniscule of patience she had left..... Five long minutes expired before her now estranged adopted brother collected what seemed like clothing from one of the servants, closing the door as quickly as he could afterwards... now here he stood, arms out stretched as one of his navy blue sleeping robes hung wide open for her to slide into.. Grasping the general idea she acquiesced and the next thing she knew she was being cradled in his strong arms as he fetched her off... As they exited the dining room the remaining help scattered themselves frantically in fear of overstepping their boundaries, but not before Rukia caught the faint hint of  crimsoned blush painting their embarrassed faces..... There was no time to react to the expression for she had been lead into a strange looking bathroom, one from the looks of things obviously belonged to Byakuya himself.... Wide eyes scanned every corner of his master bath, eating up every surface in her curiosity... Sensing the girl's hidden inquisitiveness Byakuya smirked an evil looking smirk, not bothering to hide his amusement anymore... Never had he brought a woman in his room before. Not even Hisana... She had been too Ill to even caress and here he was, fetching his beloved bridal style of all things.... The momentary pain of thinking about his late wife washed away completely by the startled look rukia gave him as he placed her down on the cold surface of his ivory sink..... "Sorry, I forgot you were naked underneath...." Came his calm reply, but with a hint of mischief cleverly tucked inside.... She didn't bother voicing her discomfort or the saucy little comment she wanted to throw his way, however the pouting look she gave him while her arms folded themselves in a show of disobedience more than spoke her mind.......  This was the wayward attitude the great Byakuya Kuchiki grew to love... And now he was hell bent on showing this ignorant creature the dept of his affections for her... He deposited her into the freshly made bath he had his personal help prepared before hand, careful as to not brush his fingers across the many discolored area his mouth and hands left on her body during their aggressive love making..... Hissing as the warm liquid washed over her tired frame, Rukia finally relaxed, too afraid to speak, too afraid to say what her heart really wanted, after all she wasn't sure yet about this new development in their relationship, or what was left of it... All she was sure of was that she loved the man more than any others before; more than her childhood crush on Renji or the growing fondness she felt for her late vice captain Kaien Shiba or more recently the strong attraction she developed for her bestest friend in all the realms, Ichigo...... Her love for her supposed Nii-Sama came tumbling back into her subconscious, planted there in the form of a forbidden seed and grew once more into a tree of unshakable affections... Now, as he sat there flat on the onyx coloured tiled floor, staring at her lovingly under the heavy lashes that curtained his grey steely gaze, rukia couldn't help but want to share her hidden thoughts.... She watched intensely while he played with the bubbles created by the suds with one hand and the other rested underneath his face, cushioning his chin.... 

"Are you alright...Byakuya?"... She said his name rather than referring to him in the accustomed phrase as Nii-Sama, for she knew they weren't anymore.... ... "Why do you ask ?"... He questioned almost in a whisper so soft that Rukia regretted asking in the first place. He seemed pained, inflicted by the morals of society and the life long restraint she knew he had abandoned in the moments leading up to their debauchery..... 

"Rukia..... ?"..... Swallowing her saliva, as painful as it felt she decided to answer his question rather than push for her own answers.... "You seem shaken up by what we just did.... Are you?"........ Byakuya blinked once, twice before smiling sweetly at the ignorant witch.... She really was too cute for her own good.... "If you're asking little butterfly if I regretted what transpired between us during dinner then I'm sorry to inform you the answer is a most definite...no........ The real question here Rukia.." he tucked a wet strand of hair behind her right ear before cradling his palm against the side of her cheeks..... "Do you..?"..... And that was the number one question.... Did she?.. did she regret throwing dishes after dishes at him from across the table then yes, did she regret spilling wine, the expensive kind that their grand father cherished at his expressionless face then yes, did she regretted calling him an uptight asshole who was too fucking scared to show the world who he really was then the answer was a definite yes.... But did she, Rukia Kuchiki adopted granddaughter under the care of Ginrei Kuchiki, lieutenant of squad thirteen and sister-in-law to the great Byakuya kuchiki regretted fucking the man she loved?????

"No". ... Her answer caught him off guard.. so much so that the hand that cushioned his chin slipped and resulted in his face coming in contact with the smooth surface of his claw footed tub..... Fortunately though he didn't sustain any visible mark that spoke of his mishap but that wasnt enough to quell Rukia's growing concern ..... "Byakuya!"... She reached out with both hands and captured his head, turning it each possible angle in order to gage his injuries...."are you hurt?".... But instead of answering the worried girl, the raven haired devil simply blessed her with a half laden smile..... "Now now, little butterfly", he coed quietly as the worried tone in her eyes died down a little .... "I'm, unharmed....were you that concerned about little old me?"

"Jerkkk!" She cursed out loud before burying his smug face under the soapy liquid...... Coming up for air the devil who normally would have scolded her for her lame attempts in trying to kill him simply laughed out loud as he took in some oxygen and wiped away the excess liquid before it burned his eyes... ..... "You're such a little witch, you know that my butterfly ..?"..

"Keep calling me butterfly and I'll show you exactly how witch like I can be..  ice Prince....".... 

"Oh so we're calling each other names now are we....?... Mmmmmm let's see.." Byakuya quirked a brow in thinking as he ignored the girl's furious look....."ignornt temptress, bratty princess..... ahhhhh My personal favourite....."

"Byakuya im warning you, dont you dare utter another-"

"Midgettttt!".... he pronounced slowly, cutting her mid sentence but rukia was quick to retaliate to his teasing for she splashed a handful of water in his face , only this time his mouth was wide open......... Now it was her turn to be amused by his antics as he coughed and choked on the honey flavoured suds..... .. they say revenge was a dish best served cold and that when you were digging a grave for you enemies you were supposed to prepare one for yourself.... That saying however was lost on Byakuya when he laughed at the half screaming half laughing princess, trying to tickle the wickedness out of her bones.... "Why ... You... Little....insufferable....witch...!"... He cursed to which she replied happily....." Hahaha....a witch hahaha...you would  like to keep?"...

Neither knew how they ended up sprawled on the floor in such a manner but Rukia was once again naked and lying ontop of Byakuya. Their momentary fun was over and all that hung between them was the seriousness that came after the playfulness.... Byakuya needed to know her true feelings for him but he also knew that honesty on his part was also needed... He wasn't exactly the best at small talk, not that their much avoided conversation was small either, but with Rukia in particular he was going to be a hundred percent honest or somewhere along the lines of.... "You have doubts about us don't you?"... He asked..

"With you Byakuya there's always room for doubt. Your actions thus far in regards to our relationship have me baffled...." .... Well he couldn't argue with the girl's assumption ..... "Allow me to apologise for that, but I think both of us and when I say I think I'm actually saying I hope that we're on the same track...in regards to our new found relationship....."

Still splayed ontop of him, Rukia smiled at his hopefulness and she knew that taking a leap of faith with her feelings was definitely a major step in the right direction... " Is the great Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the twenty eighth kuchiki clan asking me to be his girlfriend?"..... .... He froze for a while but after thinking about it he corrected her assumptions once more, after all assumptions he knew were the mother of all fuck ups, or so the saying went if he remembered Kurosaki's words properly........ " Im not asking you to be my girlfriend my little butterfly but my future wife....."

Smiling to herself in ignorant bliss rukia was left with her eyes wide open while her mouth matched its size seemingly in competition.... "Wait.... Your what now?"....

"You heard me dear.... We've been dancing around a growing fire for such a long time haven't we...?  I'm ready I know now, to take that step once more and hopefully for the last time in life.... All I'm simply asking is that you be by my side until the day I am no more....." ....... A furious amount of blinking ensued from the tiny princess but the man needed an answer... Her thoughts during the whole ordeal before their bath was simply focused on them being close friends afterwards, nothing too extravagant. But sneaky little Byakuya actually had other plans for them...  " You've given this much thought haven't you?"... She inquired seriously, much to serious for his pleasure.... "Exactly how long actually?"... 

" From the moment I laid eyes on you and I hope you've forgiven me for all times I've caused you displeasure in our relationship as adopted siblings but i swear.." he wrapped his arms tightly around her naked form as he spoke... "Those days are behind me, us for the matter... All i want now is a future for us both as husband and wife...."..... That was all the honesty he intended to share for the night with his little butterfly... Besides, if she agreed or not then he was more than ready to fight for her love even if the world saw him as a fool for doing so...... Rukia measured Byakuya's words carefully. She knew he was a man who spoke very little and to hear him bear his soul in such a normal way was infact quite unnatural for them both...... But she also needed to measure her feelings for the proud man.  She really did love him, faults and all she truly did...  But a nuptial between them would only create more problems than solve any.... .. " Byakuya... I love you so much, perhaps more than i do myself.." the look on her face spoke numbers of the pain she felt, that much was clear from his point of view..  ... " But im afraid my love, I cannot allow you to anger the counsel anymore...  You've done so much for me already, faced so much hardship and harsh words for my role in the family that i cannot put you through those things again... .. " a single bead of mournful tear slipped its way past her right eye... Reaching to brush the escaping liquid, Byakuya kissed it away before gently kissing her lips... This time it felt real, loving and trusting at once, precisely the way a kiss was meant to feel with the person you love, void of lust but filled with passion and comfort.... "You may speak of not wanting to anger the counsel but all I heard my little butterfly was yes, you'll happily be my wife...." ... He kissed her forehead now, not giving her time to reply to his underhanded comment... "it doesn't matter what they think and I know by now they'll already be informed, compliments of our faithful help...."  She tried to speak, to add her to cents in, but all Byakuya allowed her to do was glare at him as he hushed her and then continued..... "And my dear i am wiling to fight their decision for you and i, no matter what it takes...." ..... With that being said Rukia knew there were no more arguing about the matter so instead she quietly tucked her head away under his chin and breathed a breath of absolute relief, thanking Kami in advance for his assistance with their case in the future..... She loved this surprisingly romantic tyrant, faults and all and now knowing he shared the same sentiments caused an abundance of overwhelming happiness bubbling inside her gut. If faith was willing and able then a union between them two would be a welcoming outcome but then again facing the council was one thing, but facing Renji and Ichigo was entirely another; a fear of hers she had yet to voice... Still, there was no place in Rukia's heart right now for lost causes and preconceived grievances, all that mattered was the here and now... Right here lying in Byakuya's strong arms and now where the only thing on her mind was them... Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki, two long lost souls finally reunited after so many decades.... 

.......................⚜fin⚜.....................


End file.
